


In Another World, I Am. In All Worlds, I Am.

by ZygardeKing92



Series: King Jesus - God of All Glory [4]
Category: Christian Bible, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Attributes of God, Gen, Goodness of God, Holiness of God, Love of God, Omnipotence of God, Omnipresence of God, Omniscience of God, Self-Existence of God, Sovereignty of God, Wisdom of God, grace of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: A cross between a story and an exposition of the attributes and qualities of God, incarnate in Narnia as Aslan, and incarnate in our world as Jesus Christ.
Relationships: Aslan & Edmund Pevensie, Aslan & Lucy Pevensie
Series: King Jesus - God of All Glory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991482





	In Another World, I Am. In All Worlds, I Am.

_"It isn't Narnia, you know," sobbed Lucy. "It's you. We shan't meet you there. And how can we live, never meeting you?"_

  
_"But you shall meet me, dear one," said Aslan._

  
_"Are -are you there too, Sir?" said Edmund._

  
_"I AM," said Aslan. "But there I have another name. You must learn to know me by that name. This was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there._

**Jesus said to them, "Truly, truly, I say to you, before Abraham was, I AM."**   
**\- John 8:58**   
  


**God said to Moses, “ I am who I am.” And he said, “Say this to the people of Israel: ‘I am has sent me to you.’”**

**\- Exodus 3:14**

Edmund smiled and chuckled fondly to himself as he read the above two verses from his English Standard Version Bible. His heart swelled with inexpressible joy and happiness as he recalled how, 10 years ago, Aslan had spoken to him and Lucy those two words - I AM - as if He were affirming a law. And it was.

Since converting to Christianity - or rather, accepting Christ Jesus, the incarnate God the Son, as the absolute Lord and Saviour of his life seven years ago, Edmund felt extraordinarily blessed to have grown tremendously in His walk with the Lord. The more He grew in the grace and knowledge of God his Father and his Savior, the greater, stronger, more trustworthy and satisfying God in Christ became to him. And also, the more Jesus seemed less like a completely foreign, hostile alien God to be feared and more like the Mighty Lion he knew and loved. It had not been an easy process, but it was worth it - and the best was still yet to come. 

"I AM". Ever since delving deeper into understanding the full significance of those two words, they never failed to induce a sense of unadulterated awe and wonder to Edmund. They spoke of the self-existence, or aseity of God; meaning that God had no beginning, and no end, but has always been existing as God, and shall always exist as God. That the Triune Deity - Father, Son, Holy Spirit - were dependent on nothing and no one for their invincible, immutable existence; even if the universe, the multiverse and all other Omega Omnispheres beyond collapsed and were destroyed exhaustively, God would still be fully and absolutely God, his existence unchanged in the slightest. 

**"In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God." {John 1:1}**

That was one of Edmund's favourite verses from the Bible - verses describing Christ Jesus, or Aslan, before their incarnation. They had no beginning; in fact, God was the beginning of the beginning. The Word - the _Logos_ in Greek - according to Greek philosophers, the Ultimate Reason and Power that gave order and fairness to the chaos - had always existed. There was never a time when He did not exist. The Word was with God, and yet the Word Himself was God. One of the Bible's verses describing the mystery that was the Trinity - one God existing in three separate, coequal persons. Aslan in His Divine Nature as God the Son existed and lived in perfectly blissful fellowship with His Father, the Great Emperor-Over-The Sea. Or as Edmund now knew him - God the Father. And yet, Aslan Himself was also fully God, as completely God as the Father is also completely and fully God. A Person distinct from the Father, yet no less God than the everlasting Father of holy lights. 

It was a sobering thought. As Edmund remembered all the experiences that he had had with Aslan, he always knew the Lion was exceptionally powerful, but learning about who He was, in the incarnation of Jesus Christ, was staggering to say the very least. Aslan, or Jesus Christ, or The One Above All, whichever you wanted to call Him, was nothing short of a completely infinite Being. A Being of absolutely inexhaustible and immeasurable hugeness and vastness. 

** Oh, the depth of the riches and wisdom and knowledge of God! How unsearchable are his judgments and how inscrutable his ways! **

** “For who has known the mind of the Lord, **   
** or who has been his counselor?” **   
** “Or who has given a gift to him **   
** that he might be repaid?” **

** For from him and through him and to him are all things. To him be glory forever. Amen. **

** \- Romans 11:33-36 **

Edmund could do nothing but gape when the full implications of these verses struck him for the first time. This is who God truly is; who Aslan, or Jesus Christ, truly is. So unsearchable, inscrutable, and simply indescribable; exceeding and transcending what numbers and figures can measure, or what the most extravagant, flamboyant language can describe adequately. Bottomless depths of riches and wisdom and knowledge. Knowledge from His absolute omniscience, His ability to know all that there is to know, see all that there is to see and hear everything there is to be heard, at all times and in all of history, about everything and everyone, from Adam and Eve, to the most recent baby being born in the world. Wisdom that enables Him to unravel any decision and trouble with infinite ease, perfect justice, flawless judgment and overflowing mercy. Riches that can neither be counted nor stored, because there is nothing in any universe, in any world, or in any Trans-Dimensional System that isn't already His. And that's just His knowledge, wisdom and riches. 

** “I know that you can do all things,   
and that no purpose of yours can be thwarted." **

** \- Job 42:2  **

** Yours, O Lord, is the greatness and the power and the glory and the victory and the majesty, for all that is in the heavens and in the earth is yours. Yours is the kingdom, O Lord, and you are exalted as head above all. Both riches and honor come from you, and you rule over all. In your hand are power and might, and in your hand it is to make great and to give strength to all. **

** \- 1 Chronicles 29:11-12 **

** The Lord is merciful and gracious,   
slow to anger and abounding in steadfast love.   
He will not always chide,   
nor will he keep his anger forever.   
He does not deal with us according to our sins,   
nor repay us according to our iniquities.   
For as high as the heavens are above the earth,   
so great is his steadfast love toward those who fear him;   
as far as the east is from the west,   
so far does he remove our transgressions from us.   
As a father shows compassion to his children,   
so the Lord shows compassion to those who fear him.   
For he knows our frame;   
he remembers that we are dust. **

** \- Psalm 103: 8-14  **

**But God, being rich in mercy, because of the great love with which he loved us, even when we were dead in our trespasses, made us alive together with Christ—by grace you have been saved—and raised us up with him and seated us with him in the heavenly places in Christ Jesus, so that in the coming ages he might show the immeasurable riches of his grace in kindness toward us in Christ Jesus.**

** \- Ephesians 2:4-7  **

These verses described the reality of God in Jesus Christ - indeed, the Supremest Supreme Being in Aslan - perfectly, in Edmund's opinion. An Almighty King, having absolute sovereignty and control over all things, down to the smallest, most minute subatomic particle; immeasurably and limitlessly powerful in His absolute omnipotence; unspeakably glorious and incomprehensible in His majesty and ultimate invincibility. And yet, one so morally perfect and spotless that His deepest heart is one of overflowing, inexhaustible mercy and goodness; one whose heart is always swollen with holy love and affections for His beloved people. Rich in mercy. Great in love. Immeasurable riches of grace in kindness - the ultimate hope of heaven, for those in Christ; to enjoy, feast, drink and swim perpetually in the endlessly deep rivers and streams of love, beauty, splendour, graciousness and kindness overflowing perpetually and eternally from the Triune God. 


End file.
